


journalistic curiosity

by Xavantina



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, In which the author spectacularly fails at the Three Sentence AU prompt meme, M/M, and instead produces something as rare as a fluffy Jacques/Frank ficlet, no cult means happiness for all, regular hotel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavantina/pseuds/Xavantina
Summary: Intrepid newspaper journalist seduces serious hotel manager.
Relationships: Frank Denouement/Jacques Snicket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	journalistic curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maverickmabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maverickmabel/gifts).



In his career as an investigative journalist, Jacques has stayed at a great many hotels, but this is definitely one of the nicer ones – clean, stylish, inviting – and it doesn’t hurt that the managers are a triad of extremely attractive triplets (Jacques isn’t superficial, he just has eyes in his head and appreciates a handsome man in a well-tailored suit) who all seem very keen to keep the guests happy, albeit in very different ways. Most people probably won’t even notice that there’s actually three of them, but Jacques didn’t get to where he is in his field without being more observant than your average hotel guest.

Interestingly enough, he is mostly fascinated by the more serious, professional brother. Not that he isn’t charmed by the flirty one, or the one whose eyes are always twinkling like he’s privy to a secret you will never know and is infinitely amused by it. It’s just that Jacques always found a certain level of severity appealing. It’s like there is so much to be uncovered by closer examination, if he can just get beneath the surface to look. Probably a side-effect of being a reporter, this desire to dig deeper. 

For the first couple of days he makes certain to be perfectly pleasant with the two amiable brothers, but when he spots the serious one (Frank, he overhears the other staff whispering) he turns up the charm to 11. And Jacques can be very charming.

Much to his delight, it works, evident by the fact that whenever he asks to see a manager about something, it’s always Frank who appears, face carefully neutral until Jacques fires off a flirty one-liner, at which point his ears turn slightly pink and the corner of his mouth twitches just a little. It’s fucking adorable, Jacques decides, and doubles down on his strategy. Fortune favors the bold, as his sister always says.

He realizes that he isn’t being subtle, but it still comes as somewhat of a surprise when Frank bluntly says “I know what you’re trying to accomplish” when Jacques is making some inane request regarding his breakfast the next morning and dropping a joke about getting up early only when he’s regrettably sleeping alone.

Jacques offers the other man a dazzling smile, “And what is that exactly?”

Frank narrows his eyes and gives Jacques a vaguely condescending look. “You’re trying to seduce me.”

Hearing it put so plainly is kind of refreshing. No need to beat around the bush anymore. “Is it working?”

Frank pauses. “It’s not _not_ working,” he eventually replies somewhat grudgingly.

“I suppose it would be unprofessional of you to join me for dinner at the restaurant in your own hotel,” Jacques muses.

“Quite,” Frank agrees. “But there is a nice Italian place down the street.”

“When does your shift end?”

“Whenever I want it to,” Frank answers, and he isn’t bragging or anything, he’s just being honest. “Seven o’clock sound good to you?”

“It sounds perfect,” Jacques says. He gives Frank one last brilliant smile. “It’s a date.”

For the first time since he started this little quest, he gets to see Frank look mildly flustered. “Yes, well – yes, I suppose.” He gathers himself quickly enough. “I do have some paperwork to finish. I’ll see you later.” He then he straightens his tie and walks off without another word to Jacques, but muttering something to himself under his breath.

Jacques’ smile is still in place when he turns to head for the elevator and finds the other two brothers lingering around the nearest corner, where they weren’t in Frank’s immediate line of sight, but close enough to have heard their conversation. The flirty one gives Jacques an exaggerated thumbs up, and the one with the twinkling eyes laughs at the gesture before copying it with similar enthusiasm.

Well, it’s always nice when you have support in your romantic endeavors, Jacques thinks, and gives them a little salute before going upstairs to change.


End file.
